<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damian Wayne Tiene un Secreto by sassybeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004889">Damian Wayne Tiene un Secreto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty'>sassybeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce - Freeform, Cuties, Damian - Freeform, Español, F/M, Foster kids, Hate, IT - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanish, Teen Damian Wayne, Thalia - Freeform, Wayne - Freeform, adopt a kid, al-ghul, brother paternal figure, following his dad example, kind of, love it, ooc i guesssssss, or - Freeform, soon-to-be-translated, teen parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Wayne no confía en nadie. Damian Wayne tiene demasiados secretos. Damian Wayne debe aprender a relacionarse con las personas.</p><p>Pero nada de eso es cierto, no en realidad.</p><p>Damian Wayne confía en su soulmate. Damian Wayne está desesperado por contar la verdad.</p><p>Y lo único que desea es poder ver a sus hermanos de nuevo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates AU (Damian Wayne) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damian Wayne Tiene un Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>LA NOTICIA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Damian Wayne solo confía en su soulmate.</p><p>Ella es inteligente, astuta como pocas personas lo son y es amable, <em><strong>demasiado</strong></em> amable, incluso para su propio bien.</p><p>Akiko es simplemente... <em><strong>Algo</strong></em> más, alguien superior. Decidida, confiada, perceptiva. Es todo lo que Damian no es y probablemente nunca será. Todas las cosas buenas y necesarias en el mundo las tiene ella.</p><p>Su piel es suave, la de una persona a la que jamás han lastimado de <em>esa</em> manera. Cuando está dormida, Damian besa las esquinas de su espalda y reza, a quien sea que pueda escuchar, porque nunca nadie la lastime como a él.</p><p>La ha visto en sus días buenos, siendo tan dulce como las ghribas, y en sus días malos, esos en los que no esta ni siquiera seguro de que le agrade del todo. Y, aunque no puede decir todavía que la ame, Damian absolutamente confía en su buen juicio. Se lo ha ganado.</p><p>Grayson la adora, al igual que Tim. Todd con ella su gusto desmedido por las armas de fuego semi-automáticas (Pese al constante esfuerzo de Damian por instruirla en el arte de las katanas y los hermosos estiletes).</p><p>Incluso Bruce, su viejo y terco padre, llegó a reconocer en ella las cualidades de una buena líder (Y eso es algo que, graciosamente, solo ella, Barbara Gordon y Dick Grayson pueden presumir).</p><p>Su relación es complicada, cuanto menos. A él todavía le incomoda pensar en lo cercanos que se han vuelto, en lo cómodo y vulnerable que se siente cada vez que está con ella. El simple hecho de siquiera imaginarse avanzar, convertirse en... en algo más, lo aterra.</p><p>Damian adora a su familia y a su soulmate, pero, no confía en el buen juicio de los primeros, demasiado nublados por las atrocidades que han cometido, que <em>todos</em> ellos han hecho.</p><p>Es por eso que, cuando un tema tan serio como la aparición del nuevo bebé, Damian solo puede confiar en ella para ayudarlo.</p><p>Ambos están recostados en su cama de la Mansión, Akiko lee un ejemplar de G! News, la revista local de Gotham y recita unas pocas oraciones que encuentra interesantes, con la voz cortada por ese acento que la caracteriza.</p><p>Damian descansa la cabeza sobre las piernas cruzadas de su soulmate y juguetea con las múltiples opciones en su telefóno, acumulando el valor necesario para hablar.</p><p>Una de las manos de Akiko baja, separándose de la revista y yendo hacia su mejilla. En su muñeca, un 00:00 traslúcido se camufla entre su tez blanquecina, desapareciendo según la luz. La cuenta que los une, el marcador que marca el día, hacia dos años ya, en el que ambos se conocieron.</p><p>Akiko comienza a trazar círculos sobre él con las yemas de sus dedos.</p><p>--Mi madre tuvo un bebé.</p><p>Todo en la habitación se paraliza. El aire, las partículas de polvo, las caricias de Akiko.</p><p>Damian se esconde detrás de la pantalla de su teléfono, tratando de distraerse del sentimiento incómodo que nubla su mente después del secreto que acaba de contar.</p><p>--Estás hablándome de un bebé como... ¿un bebé de verdad?</p><p>Su respuesta es instántanea, absolutamente honesta. Akiko sacude su propia cabeza, frenética. Algunos de las largos mechones de su oscuro cabello chocan contra la frente de Damian.</p><p>--Tst, absolutamente--contesta--. La forma más pequeña de un ser humano.</p><p>Akiko agacha su mirada para observarlo con sus ojos, rasgados y oscuros, y ahora llenos de algo parecido a la incredulidad y la duda.</p><p>--Nació ayer.</p><p>Akiko respira profundamente por la nariz. Parece perturbada. Damian confía en ella, pero eso no evita que un terrible malestar se apodere de su cuerpo a la espera de su reacción.</p><p>--¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>Y ya está. Es lo único que Akiko le pregunta.</p><p>Damian estira los dedos de su mano y enrosca un puñado de hilos sueltos que cuelgan del borde de la falda blanca de Akiko.</p><p>--No lo quiero con ella.</p><p>El miedo, la disciplina, la soledad de una vida con la Liga. Ser un Al-Ghul. La responsabilidad de toda un linaje familar.</p><p>Damian todavia  siente que su antigua vida lo persigue y que jamás lo dejará en paz, no del todo, no por siempre.</p><p>Si así fuese, si tan solo existiese una minúscula posibilidad de que los Al-Ghul se olviden de él y de su existencia, de que su oh-tan-querida madre deje de contactarlo, entonces Damian podría hablar. Podría contarles a sus hermanos de su vida en la Liga, hablarle a su padre de las maquinaciones de Thalia, de las cosas que sucedieron la noche en la que fue engendrado.</p><p>Más personas sabrían de Akiko y él, de lo que fuese que los dos tenían. La sacaría al parque, y tal vez a comer. Harían algo más que reunirse en la Mansión, y entrar a oscuras a su apartamento tarde por la noche.</p><p>--Entiendo--Le responde Akiko--, ¿cuándo iremos por el?</p><p>Damian sonríe, la curvatura más ligera se forma en uno de los extremos de su boca.</p><p>La adora, simplemente la adora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo, básicamente este es el comienzo de una serie sobre Damian Wayne y su soulmate, Akiko, rescatando a un pequeño Al-Ghul y criándolo.</p><p>❤️❤️❤️Porque quiero más fluff cute de Dami y menos sufrimiento para él❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>